Wireless communication products and services are continually evolving their offerings to customers in an effort to stay competitive in today's fast-moving market. New products and services development require that the parameters of such new products and services are thoroughly identified by the manufacturer or service provider. Thus, field testing is a crucial step for producers of wireless products and services. However, field tests are taxing on resources, requiring dedicated manpower, expense, and time. Despite the effort required for field tests, the tests themselves may be error-prone and difficult to manage, especially when multiple locations require testing. However, wireless products and services producers must continue investing large amounts of personnel and resources into field tests because the data extracted from these tests are an essential step in business development and advancement.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for platform-based device field test route generation and field testing.